Bishamonten (Total Armageddon)
Summary The chief of the Seven Lucky Gods. He is a guardian of warriors and a judging hand for evil-doers. He acts as Leon Raiden Yun and Stryder's mentor. He is also a close friend of Hachiman. Background Known for being one of the Seven Lucky Gods of Fortune, Bishamonten is an armored-clad god of war, fortune, wealth and a fully devoted guardian of warriors. Sensing a strong presence within the Celestial Heavens, Bishamonten was soon after summoned to closely mentor the three newly created beings whom would soon be known as The Celestial Trinity. Bishamonten soon grew to be the fatherly figure of the three and guided the others through their training in his own unique way. Personality Bold, cunning and extremely stoic, Bishamonten exudes the prime example of a commanding officer. Yet, behind that mask wields his laid-back nature and unusually, jolly personality. He is extremely jovial in times of peace and towards those that understand his perspective and enjoy fighting an equal match, he is much more open, such as with Stryder and Leon. Though, his overly zealous nature often causes him to become stubborn and reckless, even in battle when he distracts himself inside the fight. Power and Stats Tier: 5-A | 3-C Name : 'Bishamonten | Bishamon | Tamonten '''Gender : '''Male '''Age : '''Immeasurable. (Older than the ''Celestial Trinity, so that gives a clue.) 'Origin : '''Total Armageddon '''Classification : '''Deity '''Attack Potency : Large Planet Level '(When Bodhisattva had thrown a copy of Jupiter at Bishamonten, he extended his sword and sliced the planet to smaller pieces before flinging them at Stryder.) | 'Galaxy Level '(Destroyed the galaxy that he and Bodhisattva were training in. Forced Bodhisattva's palm backwards.) '''Speed : Massively FTL+ '''travel speed (Faster than Hyakabo. Flew around the Earth in mere seconds. Can cross large gaps in space in seconds and traveled to the center of the galaxy in seconds.), with '''FTL+ '''combat and reaction speed. '''Lifting Strength : '''At least '''Class T | Class Z Striking Strength : Class XGJ '(Sent Stryder flying backwards.) '''Durability : Planet Level '(Took a frontal attack from Sakura no Ken without a single budge.) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Withstood against Zel's attacks.) 'Stamina : '''Godlike (He never seems to tire, even when heavily injured during his flight in Zel's army, he was laughing and fighting like a maniac.) '''Range : '''Melee range, extended with sword. Sword can extend to planetary lengths. '''Standard Equipment : '''Otakebi | Limiter Cloak | Heavenly Pagoda '''Intelligence : '''Extremely intelligent. Bishamonten is nigh-enlightenment due to his listening of Buddha during his free time. Cunning, perceptive and manipulative during battle, capable of turning weak minded individuals against their own allies and themselves through the use of rhetoric. '''Weaknesses : '''None notable. Powers and Abilities - Linguistic Magic via Hellish, Earthly, Heavenly and Hybrid Arts - Spatial Manipulation * Conscious Spatial Awareness via Heavenly Pagoda * Portal Creation * Portal Locating * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Slicing * Pocket Dimension Creation via Heavenly Pagoda - Sword Beam Emission - Supernatural Swordsmanship - Blade Elongation via Otakebi - Vibroweapon Proficiency via Otakebi - Illusion Manipulation * Hallucination Solidification - Can survive in space. Notable Techniques '''Extend, Otakebi ': Releasing his sword in this call allows Bishamonten to elongate his sword at lengths of which he can pierce apart planets the size of Jupiter. He wields the elongated sword with godlike proficiency, to the point of where he can even fight at close range with the elongated sword and gain the advantage against his opponent. The speed at which the sword extends is fairly quick, able to reach from the length of Jupiter to Earth in seconds. '''Split, Otakebi : '''Releasing this call allows Bishamonten to spatial slice an opponent. This ignores durability and splits them through spatial damage, literally cutting the fabric of space from them to eliminate them. '''Pagoda of Divinity : '''Used to seal opponents, create a pocket dimension or absorb energies and essences that are prone to become destructive or corrupt. Inside the pagoda, Bishamonten wields total control and is able to trap severely weakened beings inside to punish them for eternity. Though, strong opponents are able to break out of it. '''Unify, Otakebi : '''Releasing this call allows for Bishamonten to strike at his opponent at high velocities, potentially confusing the enemy in the illusion of a million blades before turning those images into actual illusions, thereby combining those cloned blades into one in which boosts his power temporarily to deliver devastating strikes. Other '''Notable Victories : Notable Losses : Inconclusive Matches : Key : Limited | Without Limiter Cloak Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:Samurais Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:LeonRaiden's Pages